super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Nihilus
Darth Nihilus is a Dark Lord of the Sith that ruled after the Jedi Civil War and a villain from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II. HistoryEdit PastEdit Nihilus lost everything, including his will to go on living, after the Mandalorian Wars, between the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders and Galactic Republic. In the final battle of the war on Malachor V, the Jedi Meetra Surik had the Mass Shadow Generator weapon activated, killing practically everyone on the planet and in orbit. Nihilus survived and took on a new more dark personality so as to survive, having been trapped on Malachor V by artificial shadows with many disabled Mandalorian fleets. The shadows eventually Nihilus became sick, making him feel empty and granting him great “hunger.” He accidentally drained the life energy of another survivor, but while it was unpleasant, Nihilus felt his hunger disappear for a moment. He proceeded to feed on absorbing life energy from more survivors, but as he did, the hunger ceased for less and less time and grew more and more intense. After Darth Malak was slain at the end of the Jedi Civil War, the Sith Empire became fractured with numerous factions trying to take command. Nihilus was found byDarth Traya who sensed he was a “wound in the Force”, a catastrophic disturbance in the Force. She explained to him that the Force fueled his hunger and offered to give him the training that would make him able to feed on entire planets. Nihilus went with Traya to her Sith Academy, where he studied to become a Sith, alongside Darth Sion. They learned different aspects and skills of the dark side, finally becoming Sith Lords, which is when Nihilus took his name. With Traya, they formed a Sith Triumvirate and the three each took a title, in Nihilus’ case, “Lord of Hunger.” Though Traya saw her apprentice’s hunger as an obstacle to the success of the Sith, she kept her promise and taught Nihilus to harness it to become stronger. He devoured entire planets a number of times, focusing only on relieving his hunger and allowing himself to grow more and more immersed in the dark side. As Nihilus’ hunger grew, so too did his power and he finally became stronger than Traya. The two also became divided on how to wipe out the Jedi; Nihilus and Sion wanted to destroy wanted to destroy them with force while their master preferred a longer, less direct approach. This caused their Triumvirate to become even more fragile and finally Nihilus and Sion joined forces to overthrow Traya. They ambushed her in her Sith Academy, successfully cutting off her connection to the Force and banishing her. With no clear leader left, the Sith again divided into various factions trying to take command, but Nihilus and Sion were able to unify them again, focusing the Sith on their shared purpose, destroying the Jedi. The two Sith Lords led their followers in a massive Jedi purging campaign with Sion hunting them down himself. Meanwhile Nihilus hunted the fringes of space with a huge fleet he’d taken from Malachor V for large deposits of Force energy, so as to feed his hunger. The two managed to wipe out the Jedi and Nihilus grew so consumed by the dark side and his hunger, his body started to decay. He realized he would soon die and removed his spirit from is body, placing it in his armor, while the dark side devoured his body. Nihilus kept his armor together with the Force, granting him a physical form so he could wield his Force powers and lightsaber, but leaving him nothing more than basic, primitive purpose. Training New SithEdit Traya’s Sith Academy continued to train large numbers of Sith Lords under the command of Nihilus and Sion. They unleashed destruction throughout the galaxy and recruited many Force-sensitives. Nihilus’ followers, simply by being around their master, became able to drain Force energy from others to become stronger. After Jedi Master Atris gathered a large group of Jedi on Katarr, she leaked the location so as to draw in and destroy Nihilus, whom she’d sensed. The Sith Lord did head for the planet, but as he drew close, he spoke and the Miraluka, the inhabitants of Katarr, felt his hunger in the Force. It overwhelmed and destroyed them, along with everything else toughed by the Force. 1Nihilus wiped out most of what was left of the Jedi, though Atris did not actually attend the gathering. As he walked across Katarr, the Sith Lord found only one living creature, a Miraluka named Visas Marr. Nihilus put her in a deep sleep, before taking her to his ship and when she awoke days later, she asked why she only had survived. The Sith Lord said nothing and showed Marr a vision of he saw the galaxy, in chaos, with beings ignorant of the Force and unconnected, which Nihilus restored order to. This vision took away Marr’s Force sight ability, as well as destroying her eyes. Marr agreed to become Nihilus’ second in command and the two developed a strong Force bond, making both stronger and granting them the ability to empower or weaken one another. Plans on OnderonEdit Nihilus formed an alliance with General Vaklu, leader of the separatists of Onderon, just as Meetra Surik, known as the Exile, returned to the Republic space after her banishment by the Jedi, becoming a major force in politics. Atris arranged for Surik’s return on a Republic warship and leaked her location, hoping to draw in Nihilus. However Surik became the student of the Sith Lord’s former teacher, Darth Traya, now known as Kreia, who hoped to use her for revenge against 2Nihilus and Sion. Nihilus eventually sensed a disturbance in the Force that only Marr was able to pinpoint and he sent her to find Surik, the source, for him to devour. However, Marr was defeated by Surik, causing her to question her loyalty and finally she came to serve Surik in her fight against Nihilus. Meanwhile, the Sith Lord wanted to aid Vaklu in breaking off from the Republic so that Onderon would fall under the influence of the Sith. Nihilus set up a base on Dxun, Onderon’s moon, in the tomb of Freedon Nadd, an ancient Sith Lord, which contained a dark Force nexus he hoped to feed on. Nihilus’ followers prepared to perform a dark ritual to help cause the Onderon Civil War. However Surik, aided by Mandalore the Preserver and his Mandalorian clan, which lived in secret on Dxun, interfered. She sent a team to Nadd’s tomb that stopped the ritual, while she supported Onderon’s queen, Talia, who wanted the planet to remain as part of the Republic. Nihilus and Sion, along with the Dark Jedi that had allied with the separatists, marched on Onderon’s royal palace. However Surik defeated the separatists and Valku, ending Nihilus’ plans. Final DefeatEdit Later, Colonel Tobin, Valku’s second-in-command and Nihilus’ contact, informed the Sith Lord that there was a Jedi Academy on Telos IV. However this was a trick organized by Kreia to draw in Nihilus, while she went to retake her academy. When the Sith Lord and his fleet arrived at Telos IV, he found the Republic fleet waiting for him, aided by the Mandalorians. A huge battle erupted and it was only too late that Nihilus realized there were no Force-sensitives to be found. However his hunger made him try to devour the planet anyways. Eventually Nihilus’ ship was boarded by the 3Mandalorians, along with Surik and Visas Marr, who headed for the bridge, setting proton bombs as they went. Finally, Nihilus faced off against Surik, Marr, and Mandalore and tried to feed on the Exile’s Force energy. However her ability to absorb Force energy from others just made Nihilus tire himself out. The Sith Lord fought Surik and seemed to be beyond her ability to defeat, but she figured out he had an 4aversion towards her Force energy and began using this to her advantage. Marr entered a trance to disrupt Nihilus’ link to the Force through their Force bond and weaken him, finally letting Surik, Marr, and Mandalore strike down the Sith Lord. After DeathEdit But even after his physical body was lost, Nihilus’ spirit lived on inside his armor, which survived the destruction of his ship. It was brought to Korriban to be buried and Nihilus’ spirit came into contact with the dark side nexus there, letting his spirit stay in contact with the physical world. The Sith Lord lived on, even after the deaths of Kreia, who became Darth Traya again, and Sion. At one point, Nihilus made a holocron that allowed people to communicate with his spirit, as well as containing numerous secrets of the Sith. It eventually fell into the hands of a crime lord named Diago Hixan and a Sith, Vaverone Zare, tried to obtain the holocron. However she was betrayed by a smuggler she was working with, who aided a Jedi, Nariel Pridence. 5Pridence managed to get Nihilus’ holocron, but after some time, it came into the hands of Darth Krayt, as well as two that contained Darth Andeddu and Darth Bane. He sought advice on how to stop theYuuzhan Vong from consuming him, but Nihilus just said something in his strange language which the other two didn’t try to translate. The three believed Krayt was not a worthy Sith, saying the Rule of One he’d instated went against the ways of the Sith. PersonalityEdit Nihilus is always determined to gain more power and didn’t care much about the Sith Order. He believes that death is life’s only purpose and power is the way of gaining it. Nihilus is very cautious, but is also highly aggressive, refusing to allow anything to threaten his power. He fully embraces his strange condition, thanks to the fear it instills in all those around him and does not feel fear or any other emotion, only acting on purpose. However Nihilus did having something of a bond with Marr, showing anger when she turned on him. AbilitiesEdit Nihilus is a skilled lightsaber wielder, using an aggressive fighting style, and very powerful in the dark side of the Force. While he is extremely knowledgeable in the powerful arts of the Sith, to the point he was able to remove his soul from his body to escape death, Nihilus suffers from a dependence. He must feed on Force energy to restore himself, which makes him stronger, but only for a limited time. Nihilus is able to sense Force sensitives throughout the galaxy and can wipe out anything linked to the Force on a planet, feeding on their Force energy. However this hunger controls Nihilus and it increases in intensity each time he feeds, to the point that he instinctively feeds on everyone around him. Just Nihilus talking is able to unleash suffering and death on others, as well as turn people into complete slaves. His various Force powers include telekinesis, to the point that Nihilus can lift and keep together a huge starship, Force Rage, where he channels his negative emotions to form them into a fierce rage, boosting his abilities, Farsight, the ability to see vague visions in other places or times, Force lightning, Force resistance, a shield that somewhat protects Nihilus from other Force attacks, Force scream, a powerful shriek of rage or grief that sends shockwaves through the Force, Force whirlwind, a maelstrom created by telekinesis, a version of Force healing, and a dark variation of Sever Force, which blocks a person’s connection to the Force. Nihilus’ knowledge of the dark side extends to even more secret powers, which lets him increase the power of his Force attacks to up to twice its power and increase the range of a Force power to up to a whole star system. Nihilus even knows the ways of Sith alchemy, which can control wild beasts. Role in UltimaEdit In Ultima, Darth Nihilus is a member of the Organization's Sith Order. Maleficent and Lodo has these Sith agents conduct missions in the "Darkest of Places", and use their Dark Side abilities to spread death and terror among the many worlds on the Org's Hit List. Nihilus, being made of pure darkness following his resurrection, would be charged with summong the true darkness to swallow a world completely once the other Sith Lords have finished their part of the deal. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains